Rapture: Revelation
by J.A.Noble
Summary: What became of Rapture after Eleanor left it? What became of the people? What became of the Big Daddies? Nicholas and Johnny, two sailors who want to make some money by working for Eleanor. Eleanor wants the two of them to find a Big Daddy and they get one. But something happens that ruins their mission. Ready to find out. Read and Review. (Another series is coming besides this 1)
1. Chapter 1

After the events of Bioshock 2, above Rapture, 1971

(After best ending in Bioshock 2)

"Ey, Johnny?" Nicholas yelled out. "What?" The two were in their boats, in the middle of the sea. "We're at the lighthouse that girl was talking about, you want to go in and check it now?"

"Sure."

The two no longer needed diving suits, as they had the new technologies that they'd been given by Eleanor from Rapture. Eleanor had shown the world the ADAM and the concepts of splicing and then the world obtained the technology and perfected it. The people now no longer can get addicted to splicing, but with this new technology, came much responsibility and wars broke out in the U.S, causing many of the people to move to the center of the Country, or flee to other ones, with the newfound plasmids.

The two prepped for the dive, with the best plasmids available; the two both had a new one researched so that the human body could withstand such underwater pressures and were able to breathe underwater, as well as control it. It was simply dubbed "Poseidon." In order to complete their mission they would need a lot of strength, so they both drank a tonic called "Lift", which increased their lifting strength to about 500% of a natural human. (FRIGGIN BATHSALTS. I just had to say it.)

They both took a big injection from it then laid down so the genetic recoding wouldn't hurt them too much. (There was still pain, but not as much as when they first used them. Technology did quite a bit for the plasmids.) Johnny and Nicholas had one mission: To find a big daddy and pull it back up.

So they did just that. They dove underwater, observing all of the scenery. They grabbed a big daddy, whose body lay there, collecting layers and layers of sand. The two of them observe all of the old surroundings of Rapture. They still hear creaking and yelling within the walls: The city of Rapture is still very much a living place.

They pull him out, and put him into the boat. They needed to examine it more. "Let me do my job now, Nicholas." Johnny said, taking out a whole bunch of tools. He ran his fingers around the vents of the suit. "This is… wow…"

Nicholas peered over at Johnny. "What?"

"It's an Alpha series."

"What?"

"Alpha series means HUGE money, man!"

"But doesn't it all depend on th-"

"The quality, yes."

They drag the Alpha series (presumably dead.) into the new and improved Vita-Chamber. Eleanor and the little sisters had a lot of schematics. It could resurrect the dead! (As long as the body wasn't totally destroyed and the brain was still intact, or in a comatose state.)

"I don't think he's alive, Johnny."

"The technology in Rapture is grand, Nicholas." Johnny said with a smile. "He might be alive. Anyway; are we clear to g-?"

The boat all of a sudden flipped over and the boat was dragged into the ocean. The improved Vita Chamber made the Big Daddy's eyes fly open and shake in its chamber. "It's alive!" Nicholas said underwater, the Poseidon plasmid obviously kicking in. "Stay near the Big Daddy!" Johnny said. "It might lead us to an entrance!"

(Moving to the eyes of the alpha series, most of the words that come out of the big daddy are really thoughts.)

My eyes opened, I'm in this… chamber? Similar to the vita-chambers back in Rapture… Am I IN Rapture? I look around under water. I'm right outside Rapture. I sighed. I wanted to leave this place as soon as I figured out what they were doing to these little sisters. For some reason I can talk like a normal human being, at least in my mind? I'd never considered trying to talk, never found the reason for it. I can't remember my name, only which subject I was, and which series. I'm subject Echo; I was underwater, observing Delta and what he did in Rapture. He was nothing short of just another one of those brainless bastards that I knew from Rapture. As for my little sister? I have no idea, but her whereabouts were going to have to wait.

I beat on the Vita Chamber door, each strike bringing me closer to my goal: to get out. Finally I flow out and into the ocean. My boots scuffed on the ocean floor. Sand puffed up with ever one of my steps. Then I see something I've never seen in my entire life: Humans, breathing under the water. At first I could believe my eyes, my hand extended out, making sure my emotional light was green. I wasn't up to fighting them just yet. Yet.

"Nick…?"

"Yes?"

"Do you see what I see?"

"A live… big… daddy…"

I stepped towards them, attempting to get passed them and drain out the bathosphere that was behind them. They got scared and swam away. It was strange that they were afraid of me… Many questions filled my perplexed mind: Why were these guys here and NOT evil plasmid users? Where was my little sister? Why weren't they drowning? How did I survive? How did I end up in a Vita-Chamber? Those questions would probably have to wait… I stepped onto the platform. I saw the lever and placed my hand on it. Should I really show them what became of Rapture since Eleanor left it? I took a deep breath and flipped the lever to "DRAIN". The water drained out and the humans weren't even fazed… what plasmid was this?


	2. New Rapture

Rapture: Revelation Chapter #2

The bathosphere took us into Rapture. I walked onto the land that I once fought on… It pains me to walk these halls without Munroe, my little sister. I turn to them, still unsure of what to do. "What do you think it wants with us, Nicholas?" Johnny asked him in a low and calm tone. "I don't know… can they talk?"

I raise my hand and wave it. Surprised, the two guys jump back. They didn't look anything like a normal splicer. Maybe they weren't addicted! The two of them look at each other and shrug. They wave at me. I open my mouth behind my helmet, I'm about to speak for the first time in my life. "H-he-hell…" My deep voice echoed throughout the hallway. "Is… he trying to talk to us?" Nicholas said.

"How do we know we can trust him?" Johnny said.

"I haven't tried to kill you." I said, surprised at my voice. I put one hand over my throat.

Nicholas and Johnny snapped their necks the big daddy's way. "You can talk?!" They both said in unison.

"Be quiet!" I promptly said. "You don't want the splicers to hear you." I'm still surprised I can talk.

"We've been told that Big Daddy's cannot talk at all! Who… or WHAT are you?"

"I'm a lancer, I haven't found much reason to talk."

"This whole thing will have to wait. Our ships sunk and we have no way of getting home, we need to find some way now." Johnny took a few steps forward. "Are those splicers still around?"

"What year is it?" I asked them.

"1971." Nicholas said.

I jolted back. "I've been asleep for 2 years…"

The sailors, surprised of this asked "How?"

"Well I don't-" A loud scream. "I hope you have your plasmids at the ready." I told them. The splicers are coming. 5 of them came rushing out and then stopped abruptly. "New people? WITH ADAM?!" One splicer with a switch blade said. I stayed silent, not wanting to blow my cover as a talking big daddy. "STEP ASIDE, TIN DADDY! OR WE'LL TEAR YOU APART!" Realizing that all three of us were armed with only plasmids I struggled to try and remember which one that I had. Just then, water splashed the 5 of them and they fell to the ground, I extended my hand to activate whatever plasmid I had with me. A frozen blast over took the splicers, then they froze in place. "Take their guns." I told them. The two rushed over to the pistols and collected ammunition from them. Great. Now I have to help these two clowns get out of Rapture, without blowing my cover when I'll get a whole bunch of Big Daddies on our tail. Beautiful, JUST BEAUTIFUL, but if they can leave, I CAN leave, and I won't have to worry about my survival anymore… but… Mary… I've got to find Mary… I can't leave my little sister out there to die… plus the little sisters that are STILL here… I've got to take some with me, I've always felt bad about it, but I've never had any chance to take another big daddy's little sister and escape with her… If I can get these two idiots to follow me around and adopt little sisters, I can take them, and escape with as many as I can! It's been 3 years since I've last seen Mary… I hope she's out there…

A loud shriek was out in the distance. "Let's go." I told them.

(Going to Johnny's eyes.)

I loaded this pistol that was pretty old. The two of us followed the guy room to room, surprisingly it's less populated than what Eleanor described, and then again it HAS been two years. In one of the rooms, filled with masks… and corpses, we found this old audio tape. It was marked "Brigid Tenenbaum", then it started playing:

"August 5th, 1958, this is Will Johnson speaking, to whoever listens to this, I'm just a concerned citizen of the beautiful world of Rapture, and I'm no one important, but you might as well have the opinion of the public as well as the main people." A voice said on the speaker.

"The people of Rapture are getting antsy; the people of Rapture are getting violent and uneasy… I can sense a war is going to happen… and soon." The tape stops, then begins again.

"December 30th, 1958, Will Johnson speaking. Rapture is on the brink of war. Word on the street is that the civil war is starting tomorrow, at the masquerade party. You can bet your life that you're not gonna catch me at that party. Now I have my personal thoughts but I don't feel up to dying for them… I'm taking the next boat out of Rapture; in fact I'm going to start packing now."

Johnny tucked the tape into his water proof bag. "We'll need to document what we can." Echo looked over at Johnny, shook his mask and kept on walking. Johnny sighed. Nicholas was taking pictures of the torn walls and banners. "This is going to be some mad money, ey, Johnny?" Johnny nodded slightly. Echo scoffed. They were in the Kashmir Restaurant; the very restaurant that the civil war started, Johnny guessed.


End file.
